X the Musical!
by Sumeragi Thirteen
Summary: Actually, just a bunch of songs from different musicals that are fit into X. This is pure insanity. You've been warned. Oh, and shounen-ai hints. Enjoy!


X THE MUSICAL!!!  
  
Actually, just songs from musicals with lyrics that pertain to X. This is pure insanity. You've been warned. Oh, and I realized I can only write song fics that are stupid and don't fit with the music. I'm sorry.  
  
Rating: PG for mild shounen-ai and violence! (Not really violence, I just had to say that.)  
  
Disclaimer: X and all its characters belong to CLAMP. Music from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolored Dreamcoat, The Phantom of the Opera, and CATS is all by Andrew Lloyd Weber. Music from Grease is by I don't know his name, but it's not me.  
  
Hinoto's Song:  
  
Those Dreams I "See" (sung to the tune "Any Dream Will Do" from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolored Dreamcoat)  
  
My eyes are closed…  
  
So I see the future…  
  
The possibilities…  
  
That could be true.  
  
Far far away…  
  
I see a boy…  
  
An anorexic boy…  
  
Coming to save Tokyo.  
  
Spoken However…  
  
A crash of bodies…  
  
A flash of blood…  
  
And Tokyo blew out of sight!  
  
Is this one possible future?…  
  
Or do I watch too much TV?  
  
The world and I…  
  
Don't see the same things…  
  
The future's fading…  
  
And the world is too.  
  
I wish I could talk…  
  
For if I did…  
  
I won't freak people out…  
  
With those dreams I 'see'.  
  
Choir With those dreams, with those dreams she 'sees'… (ends in a nice major chord)  
  
Subaru and Seishiro's Song:  
  
You Know What I Ask of You ^_~ (sung to the tune of "All I Ask of You" from The Phantom of the Opera)  
  
Subaru: All I want is freedom…  
  
From Sakurazuka…  
  
One night, without him beside me…  
  
Just me and my Teddy. (huggles Teddy with a sticker on it that says "Hokuto-chan")  
  
Spoken Oh, Teddy, you're the only one who understands me.  
  
1 Seishiro: Then say you'll sleep with me…  
  
One night, or all day…  
  
Fill my head with thoughts of incest.  
  
Su: That's not what I meant…  
  
You perv, you sicko.  
  
Sei: Promise me you'll share my bed tonight…  
  
Subaru, that's all I ask of you!  
  
Su: Sometimes you're amazing…  
  
How disturbing you can be…  
  
Sei: I know, I killed your sister…  
  
Su: Then tried to get into my pants.  
  
Sei: Well, say I leave you alone…  
  
After tonight…  
  
Su: Don't be crazy, you bastard.  
  
Sei: Will you please just let me…  
  
Su: I don't think so…  
  
Won't you cooperate and die…  
  
Seishiro, that's all I ask of you!  
  
Fuuma's Song:  
  
Kamui (sung to the tune of "Sandra D." from Grease)  
  
(Note: Basically he's prancing around singing to the DoE)  
  
Look at me, I'm Kamui…  
  
Lousy with that purity…  
  
Won't let the world be destroyed easily…  
  
I'm just too Kamui!  
  
I don't kill…  
  
DoE No!  
  
I don't destroy…  
  
DoE Uh-uh!  
  
I get ill from one lousy corpse!  
  
DoE Eck eck eck!  
  
Keep your evil paws off of Kotori's drawers…  
  
[A/N: I'm having a mental black out so I forgot how that part of the song went. Oh, well, skip it!]  
  
I chose good making Fuuma evil…  
  
I'm just too Kamui!  
  
The end of the world? The end of the world?  
  
That makes me squeal like a little girl!  
  
It's hard to be straight when you're surrounded by DoH!  
  
I'm just too Kamui!  
  
Kamui: (enters) Are you makin' fun of me, Fuuma?  
  
Fumma: Yeah.  
  
Kamui: Well, we'll see about that! (storms off)  
  
Kamui's Song:  
  
Fuuma (sung to the tune of "Memories" from CATS)  
  
Fuuma…  
  
2 You were my best friend…  
  
Then you became evil…  
  
Is this really the end?  
  
Fuuma…  
  
I thought that you loved me…  
  
But now I can see…  
  
You thought I was ugly.  
  
Every school boy…  
  
Reminds me…  
  
Of you, my dear Fuuma.  
  
How can I forget…  
  
The games of hide-and-go-seek…  
  
When I am still looking for you?  
  
FUUMA!  
  
Is it really over between us?…  
  
Or have I lost my memory?…  
  
Like that cat in that musical.  
  
FUUMA!  
  
Do not be so mean…  
  
You're starting to make me…  
  
Fall for an onmyouji…  
  
Fuuma…Fuuma….(fades) Fuuma…Fuuma…  
  
Fuuma: Was that supposed to be insulting?  
  
Kamui: No. Why would it?  
  
Fuuma: I made an insulting song about you…  
  
Kamui: But it sucked! You couldn't even sing it to the right tune!  
  
Fuuma: Well, you were out of tune the whole time!  
  
Kamui: How dare you?! Don't ever insult my intonation!  
  
(cat fight) [A/N: Get it? Cat fight! Because it's from the musical Cats! Hahahaha!)  
  
The End  
  
Hey, where are my Tonys? 


End file.
